narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Abura Clan
|image name=Abura Clan.png |unnamed clan=No |kanji=油一族 |romaji=Abura Ichizoku |affiliations=Yamagakure |Kekkei Genkai=Teiōgan |media=Anime, Manga }} The Abura Clan (油一族, Abura Ichizoku) is a clan of highly militarized shinobi originating from Yamagakure. During the golden age of the village, the Abura were revered as its strongest clan and became the head of its noble families. The clan produced renown shinobi and gave birth to a new and extremely powerful dōjutsu: the Teiōgan. The clan was one of the few family units to survive 's genocide of the human race. Background Founding The Abura clan can trace its lineage back 300 years to the revived Uchiha clan of Yamagakure. Established by Ryun Uchiha, a man revered as the second , the revived Uchiha would eventually prosper. Ryun's eldest son, Fūjin, would later go on to marry a prominent member of Konohagakure's prestigious Hyūga Clan — Yūgao Hyūga. The couple's own first child, Abura Uchiha, is commonly accepted as the Abura clan's progenitor and the one from which they received their name: due to her awakening of the Teiōgan. Diluted bloodlines would eventually lead to the end of a pure-blooded Uchiha clan and the end of their Sharingan, however, their legacy continued on in the Abura. Echo Uchiha, a descendant of Ryun and, presumably, Abura, also came to wield the Teiōgan. Echo speculated, during his time traveling, that he was Ryun's great-grandson,Preparation for the Big Fight! Ryun and Echo Uchiha's Training! which would mean that the Abura clan didn't assume its new name for many generations after Abura's death. Post-Apocalypse The Abura clan was also one of the few family units to exist after Toneri Ōtsutsuki dropped the upon the earth. Religion is the religion and the peaceful precursor of modern ninjutsu created by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the first one to understand and teach the mystery of chakra. Hagoromo later made Ryun Uchiha the successor of the sect, who then went on to pass it's teachings on to his descendants.The Story of Shinobi: War of Heavenly Beings The Abura Clan later adopted these beliefs and became the modern-day followers of Ninshū. The teachings of Ninshū were meant to give people a better understanding of themselves, as well as others, and lead the world into an era of peace. Ninshū would eventually come to be known as ninjutsu, a more weaponized version of the Sage's teachings. Abilities The Abura clan inherited the powerful Yin chakra of their ancestors, making them renown for their performance of ninjutsu. Particularly, clan members specialize in kenjutsu and the use of their chakra to enhance their swordsmanship abilities. Likely due to the founders of their bloodline — two of which were Rinnegan users — the Abura possess a natural affinity for learning and preforming various nature transformations. Their specialty is a highly-dangerous, green-tinted variant of Fire Release, though many members have mastered several other elements. It is not uncommon for the current head of the clan, at any given point in time, to possesses all five nature transformations, as well as Yin-Yang Release. This affinity for chakra natures is speculated to stem from their kekkei genkai, which is descended from the Rinnegan — the most powerful dōjutsu, which allows the user to wield all five nature releases plus Yin-Yang Release. As descendants of the Uchiha and the Hyūga, the Abura clan have a unique kekkei genkai dōjutsu, stemming directly from Abura Uchiha herself: the Teiōgan, a descendant of all three major dōjutsu. The Teiōgan is awakened in every member, early on in life, and gives its users enhanced visual perception and the ability to see chakra. Additionally, the Teiōgan can perceive the that make up the Eight Gates within the human body. Unlike the Sharingan and Byakugan (and some incarnations of the Rinnegan), the Teiōgan, once activated, does not deactivate. For this reason, it can be speculated that the eye costs the user little to no chakra. This does not hold true, however, for those who have a transplanted Teiōgan — as they are often unable to handle the chakra drain caused by merely one of the eyes, much less a complete pair. From this, it can be inferred that members of the Abura clan have bodies adapted to the drain of the Teiōgan, whereas others do not. Echo Uchiha, another ancestor of the clan, demonstrated the ability of the Teiōgan to bestow unique abilities on its users — not all that unlike the Mangekyō Sharingan. Still closely related to the Sharingan, his Teiōgan underwent additional mutations due to his time traveling, allowing it to eventually evolve back into a green-tinted Mangekyō Sharingan. His Teiōgan also granted him a technique known as Amanoukihashi, which afforded him the distinct ability to time travel. Unlike the Mangekyō Sharingan, however, the Teiōgan does not tax the user's eyesight and will not go blind from the overuse of its abilities. Conversely, the Teiōgan does not have advanced stages like its Sharingan ancestor. Trivia * The Abura Clan symbol is identical to that of the toads of Mount Myōboku. This is because the kanji for "oil" is the same as the kanji for "Abura". References